Rururu
by Ruemaja
Summary: The World Ends With You. JoshuaxNeku with spoilers. Joshua used to hum that to himself as they walked through Shibuya’s streets that month long ago. It didn’t really have lyrics. Just that. It was Joshua’s own composition.


This little piece was inspired by a man I saw as I was walking home from work a few days ago. He just seemed to look so happy while humming a tune as he walked, I couldn't help myself. Normally it would bother me (or maybe the others) But he looked like he was right over the clouds in happiness. Strange because I don't know the guy but he greeted me "good day". So I greeted him back. I never saw that guy again. Although it was rather interesting.

Please forgive me if I'm flooding the site with fics. I couldn't help myself. This is a TWEWY fic, slightly JoshuaxNeku with spoilers. They don't belong to me. Thank you in advance for reading. I hope a TWEWY section comes up soon. It's such an interesting game.

* * *

**"Rururu"**

_Rururu…_

It used to bother him whenever he heard that song. Joshua used to hum that to himself as they walked through Shibuya's streets that month long ago. It didn't really have lyrics. Just that. It was Joshua's own composition.

_Rururu…_

It used to drive him insane, other than the quirks that came with the other boy. The song was stuck at the back of his mind. It wouldn't let him be. It used to annoy him senseless and honestly, he wanted to just strangle him for humming such a nonsense song that didn't really add up at all.

It had no significance to their mission, no real importance to his life at all.

But he was stuck with Joshua who had no intention of stopping and he was stuck with that song.

_Rururu…_

He used to think Joshua did it just to spite him. Joshua knew it annoyed him, he told the other so. And Joshua, being Joshua, just grinned that sly, fox grin of his and ignored him as they continued on. Maybe it was retribution for him not going along with the pale boy's plan. But wasn't giving him the Last Song Syndrome torture enough?

He'd asked Joshua once, what sort of song was it. Joshua smiled at him.

"It's any song." He replied.

He didn't understand it then and Joshua would never answer him directly. But he had that annoying glint in his eyes that said he'd know soon enough.

_Rururu…_

It used to give him comfort after he thought Joshua had been erased because of him. He'd hear it the back of his head. He would hum it to himself too. Thankfully Beat didn't mind so much. Beat just asked him where'd he learn that and it was nice.

He didn't answer. And Beat just knew and didn't ask anymore.

_Rururu…_

He hated it when he found out everything was Joshua's doing and that he was alive all along. He hated it with every fiber of his being up until the time he held the gun.

_Rururu…_

But he didn't shoot him. He couldn't shoot him. And it was strange that when he woke up in the middle of Scramble Crossing, after his cries had silenced themselves, it was that song that was constantly in his head. Keeping him sane through that last week of watching Shibuya in his player state.

He was alone after all. Neither Beat nor Shiki nor Joshua was there. He was alone in the crowd of people who could not see him.

_Rururu…_

He refused to remember but it was insistent. And as he moved through the streets he also saw what Joshua once told him. He saw things that he didn't see before. The people and their selfishness and their clouded minds and the sadness in the world.

But he didn't see just that.

He saw people living life, he saw them enjoy life, he saw them push their own horizons farther than they could ever hope to imagine in their own ways.

Shibuya wasn't a lost cause at all. At least not through his eyes. And if the song playing in his mind was any indication, it also meant Joshua didn't think so anymore. And all around as he watched the people lived he to realized a lot of things. Joshua's song continued to play in his mind, but he didn't mind it so much now.

_Rururu…_

Because he understood now what the game was for, what everything was for. Maybe not everything. but something like an_ 'everything'_.

_Now you know…._

It was whispered so softly in his ear, he thought he only imagined it. But he knew Joshua well enough, though not completely. Nobody can really understand another fully. He understood him enough now. Him and his silly song that only goes _"Rururu…" _Not everything was what it seemed.

_Rururu…_

He sang it to himself sometimes, now that he was back in the real ground. It may not have been much and it may have annoyed a lot of other people but he knew it was the secret song of the Composer and the secret song of Shibuya.

_Rururu…_

_Now you know… _

It was their little secret that no one else knew.

**END**

* * *

I wonder if Joshua could sing. I've always imagined him singing when he's in his Composer state and singing to tune or destroy what was under his supervision. It would be cool though if he could sing or play in instrument. Ah... It's so cute. Joshua playing the violin or the piano... Please forgive me. Thank you very much in advance. I hope this isn't so bad.


End file.
